User blog:Killerface45/Romance of the Three Wikis: Chapter Two: Ambition
On a day of much conflict and death. There are four men. Four men who will fight for what they believe in. Four men who may have changed who we are today. They were in a small village. With dead peasants and Sock Soldiers alike. Houses were burning, and there was blood everywhere. The Sock Soldiers are a rebellious clan of peasants and former soldiers. They are lead by Zhang Maven. And his two brothers, Zhang Maxim, the older one, and Zhang Reig, the younger one. Together, they have lead the Sock Soldiers into a strong military force. Which has lead the Community Empire to quell the rebellion. "Pathetic!" said Xiahou Night as he sliced one down Xiahou Night was a man of fury. He was quick footed, powerful, and a master tactician. However, he throws all reason away with his short temper. He was to take caution within everything. And usually second guessed strategy's from strategists and himself alike. Despite all of this, we is extremely loyal, and will take orders from his cousin and master almost blind fully. "You should save some for the rest of us!" yelled out Xiahou Wach as he sniped someone from behind with his arrow. Xiahou Wach was a man of relaxation. Never one to take things serious, and always cracked jokes at any time. His prowess with a sword was excellent. However, his true talents lie in his bowmanship. Considered one of the best bowman in the land, he almost never misses his shot. Unfortunately, his laid-back attitude does mean he doesn't focus on the objective as well. "Soon, this rebellion may very well be quelled." exclaimed Cao Patts as he cut down a Sock Soldier. Cao Patts was a man of ambition. The cousin of Xiahou Night and Xiahou Wach, he would always be loyal to them. However, he made sure nothing stood in his way of achieving his goals of uniting the land. He was a cunning and feared man. Who's charisma caused him to have many followers. "Master!" yelled out Dian Jude as he killed a Sock Soldier as it sneaked up on Cao Patts Dian Jude was a man of loyalty. The bodyguard of Cao Patts, he was never one to question an order. He would eliminate anyone who would do harm to his master. His unsurpassed strength had lead him to achieve many feats, Including stopping a bull in it's tracks. He was most recognize by his completely shaved head. "Thank you, Dian Jude. You saved my life." exclaimed Cao Patts. Dian Jude simply nodded to his master. A day passed with the group slaughtering the Sock Soldiers in the village. As they left the village in flames, a messenger came from the woods to deliver Cao Patts a message. "Lord He Phinneas has requested you arrive at Uncreative Wiki soon." said the messenger. Cao Patts acknowledged the information and sent him off. "Well, you heard him. We must go to Uncreative Wiki" said Cao Patts "Hyaaa!" And they leave the area, heading for their new destination. Category:Blog posts Category:Romance of the Three Wikis